Wanna Be With You
by Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora
Summary: Entah sejak kapan? Tapi aku punya satu sugesti buruk untuk diriku sendiri, sebuah sugesti yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan. Sasusaku all the way :D / rnr?/ DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Pasti**** ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali! Haha :D, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. Don't like don't read! OOC, AU, dan banyak bahasa yang tidak baku! LEBAY ABISSSS!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, **

**Friendship & Romance**

**Rate : T**

Pertama-tama, Alhamdulillah... terima kasih buat temen-temen semua, karena udah nerima Cha didunia Ffn ini... **: ))** , makasih juga buat kekasih Cha tercinta **Cyfz Harunoo**, **'makasih ya syg.. : )' **dan tak lupa ucapan terima kasih juga Cha kasih buat orang yang paling banyak ngasih Cha inspirasi dan dia lah gudang inspirasi Cha, **Mamah, Papah dan yang terakhir tunangan Cha 'Anton Oktora' ... loph u all... : ))**

Ini cerita kedua Cha setelah Secret lover, semoga cerita ini tidak membuat readers bosen baca cerita cha..** heee : )) amiiinn… =D**

Semoga chap 1 dari cerita ini bisa dapat respon yang baik… amiin…**;))**

**Kalo gak dengan terpaksa cerita gaje ini cha delete T_T **

**Summary : **Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Kau tak pernah mengartikan keberadaanku yang selalu disampingmu! Aku! Aku yang selalu ada disaat kau butuhkan! Aku yang selalu cinta meski kau tak pernah cinta aku! Lihatlah aku! 1 kali saja ku mohon menolehlah padaku!

**Story by :** Cha Nichi Kudo (Chanidtha Abigail)^^

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini hak miliknya kakang **Masashi Kishimoto** ! gak akan pernah jadi milik Cha... busseeettt **–plakk!- di timpukin kang Masashi *hadeeehh* -teparr- : ((**

**Look At Me Please!**

**#chap 1 : aku, dia dan dia serta dia?**

**Sakura's POV**

"Ayolah Saku-chan… nanti kita terlambat." Teriak laki-laki berambut pirang itu, laki-laki yang selalu berjalan didepanku! Entah kenapa? tiap kali dia berdiri didepanku, aku merasa sulit untuk menyentuhnya! Kami seolah dibatasi jarak yang membuat kami sulit untuk berdampingan!

"Hn... baiklah." Jawabku singkat dan langsung menyambut tangannya.

"Saku, hari ini Hinata ada rapat OSIS, berarti hari ini aku pulang sendiri lagi! Huuhh!" Katanya menggerutu karena harus pulang sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani! Tiap hari dia selalu berbicara tentang wanita yang bernama Hinata. Hinata Hyuga, wanita yang 2 tahun ini sudah menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya! Tapi laki-laki ini tidak pernah tau bahwa aku yang sudah 5 tahun memendam rasa cinta kepadanya! Haahh! Semoga dia tidak pernah tau tentang perasaan ini!

"Sudahlah Naruto! Hinata kan sekretaris OSIS, jadi wajar saja kalau dia sibuk, iya kan?" Jawabku seadanya, berharap dia bisa mengerti pekerjaan pacarnya itu. Yaahhh... beginilah aku! Aku selalu sibuk mengurusi Naruto! Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa ku! Dia hanya menganggapku Teman! Tidak lebih dari itu! : ( tapi, tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa terus bersamanya! Itu sudah membuatku senang. ^^

"Iya... aku mengerti... tapi... ? ah, sudahlah! Pulang nanti kau saja ya Saku yang menemaniku?" Pintanya dengan senyumnya yang lucu.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Saku-chan... terima kasih ya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, melihat dia seperti itu aku hanya tersenyum. Benar sekali! Baginya, keberadaanku hanya sahabat! Tidak lebih dari itu! Sampai kapanpun akan hanya menjadi sahabat! =,=

**-Disekolah-**

aku adalah Sakura Haruno dan laki-laki tadi adalah Naruto Uzumaki, kami berdua murid kelas** XI ** di **Ouran High School (OHS)** sebuah sekolah terpopuler yang ada di kota Konoha ini. Berhubung sekolah populer tentu saja sekolah ini berisi murid-murid populer pula, contohnya saja si Naruto itu, Ayahnya seorang pengacara hebat yang sering memecahkan banyak kasus orang-orang kelas atas, sedangkan ibunya, seorang dokter bedah plastik yang kini mempunyai rumah sakit sendiri yaitu **"Naruto Hospital"** di Jerman. Rumah sakit itu sengaja diberi nama Naruto karena besarnya cinta beliau dengan anak semata wayangnya ini.

Kalau berbicara tentang diriku sendiri, tak ada yang tau kalau aku ini pewaris tunggal dari **'Harunocell Corp'** perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang yang mempunyai peran penting di Kota Konoha. Ayahku Presiden Direktur dari Harunocell Corp, sedangkan Ibuku, seorang Koki tingkat Internasional yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan sekolah khusus masaknya di Irlandia. Salah satu aset perusahaan kami ialah Ouran High School, sekolah dimana tempat aku dan Naruto menuntut ilmu sekarang. Aku tak bermaksud merahasiakan ini pada Naruto. Hanya saja, aku rasa dia akan tertawa kalau aku bicara tentang diriku ini, karena sesungguhnya, akulah murid yang penampilannya paling sederhana disekolah ini! hufft!. Tapi untungnya tak ada yang tau tentang jati diri ku! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjadi orang yang banyak ditanya-tanya. Humm.. menguntungkanku! ^^

"Saku-chan..." Seseorang memanggilku, karena merasa kenal dengan suara itu, akupun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Jawabku kepada orang itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Ta-tapi... Naruto gimana?" Jawabku yang tak sempat berkata apa-apa karena Sasuke menarik tanganku terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatku hanya bisa bengong! huhQ bukan menolongku! Payah!

"Saku, aku mau ngomong!" Kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam erat tanganku! Aku tak tau apa yang ingin dia katakan! Dari tadi dia hanya bilang ada yang ingin di bicarakan! Tapi dari tadi pula dia hanya diam! Huh!

"Ada apa Sasu? Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman tangan mu? Sakit!" Jawabku sembari meminta dia untuk melepaskan tanganku.

"Maaf Saku, a-a-aku..." Kata Sasuke terbata-bata, aduuh! Inilah yang tak ku suka! Mau bicara tapi terbata-bata! Huh!

"Apa Sasu?" Jawabku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke!

"a-a-aku..." Katanya yang masih terbata-bata

TEETTTT... bel sekolahpun berbunyi bertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Sasu... sudah bel masuk, nanti sajalah bicaranya, aku ada ujian sekarang, ok! Daaahh!" Jawabku sembali meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Saku-chan, tunggu... a-aku mencintaimu! Itu yang ingin ku katakan."

Sasuke Uchiha, temanku sejak kelas 1, entah kenapa? Dia selalu memperhatikanku, humm... mungkin aku saja yang ke GR-an... hahahhaa :D

**Normal POV**

**-Dikelas-**

"Saku, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu?" Tanya Naruto saat Sakura tiba dikelas.

"Tidak, dia tidak berkata apa-apa..." Jawab Sakura singkat sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto. tak lama dari situ guru kelaspun masuk untuk memberi ujian dikelas Sakura dan Naruto.

"Baik, anak-anak... seperti yang bapak bilang minggu lalu, hari ini ada ujian, simpan semua buku kalian, kita mulai ujiannya sekarang!" Kata Guru kelas Bahasa Jerman ini memberi perintah kepada muridnya.

"Baik pak..." jawab para murid.

**-Disisi lain-**

Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri ditempat tadi terus melamun, dia tidak peduli akan pelajaran yang sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu, sepertinya dia terpukul karena pernyataan cintanya yang gagal sebelum menyatakan.

"Huh! Dasar bodoh! Ngomong cinta aja susah! Ugghhh! Siall!" Kata Sasuke yang marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Kau ini! kalau cinta ya ngomong aja! Hal kayak gitu kok dipersulit! Bodoh!" Kata seseorang yang sedari tadi tiduran dibawah pohon dan Sasuke tidak tau keberadaan orang ini. (bukan tidak tau, tapi tidak sadar! Hee : D )

"Ka-kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sontak terkejut melihat tiba-tiba ada orang dibelakangnya.

"Hemm... aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino, aku teman sekelas gadis pujaanmu itu. Kau Sasuke Uchiha kan?" Jawab gadis itu sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Sasuke yang terus bertanya tentang keberadaan Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Sejak tadi pagi! Kau juga sih! Masa nembak cewek ditempat kayak gini! Mana mau lah! Hahahaaha... malang nasibmu!" Jawab Ino yang menertawakan tingkah bodoh Sasuke.

"Ka-kau? Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang perlu kau tertawakan!" Sasuke yang terlihat malu sekaligus agak emosi karena Ino menertawakannya!

"Wah-wah... maaf deh, aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu kok! Maaf ya... " Jawab Ino yang minta maaf, dia tau bahwa laki-laki didepannya ini sudah mulai emosi.

"..." Tanpa berkata-kata Sasuke meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Ino yang berteriak kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sedikitpun tak menoleh kepada Ino.

"Humm... sepertinya akan menjadi drama yang bagus, aku hanya akan menjadi penonton." Kata Ino seolah ada tontonan seru yang tak boleh dia lewatkan.

**-Di kelas Sakura-**

"Baik, anak-anak... kumpulkan semua kertas ujian kalian." Kata guru pengawas itu.

"Yahhh pak! Belum selesai...!" Jawab Naruto menggerutu karena ujiannya belum selesai.

"Kau lagi Naruto! kau memang tak pernah selesai mengerjakan ujian! Sudah, kumpulkan kertas ujianmu!" Kata Guru itu yang tau bahwa Naruto selalu tak bisa mengerjakan ujiannya.

"Hehehe... " Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto seperti itu hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa, tertawa Naruto yang polos itulah yang dari dulu dia sukai.

**Flash back**

5 tahun lalu saat Sakura baru pindah ke Konoha, karena Sakura lahir di Spanyol dan bersekolah disana hingga tamat SD, setelah itu, Sakura pindah dan menetap diKonoha bersama ayah dan ibunya, walaupun ibunya sering keluar negri karena pekerjaannya, tapi Konoha tempat mereka sekeluarga menetap.

Hari ini, hari dimana Sakura baru masuk SMP kelas 1 di Ouran Junior High School.

"Anak-anak... hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, ayo, Saku-chan... perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Wali kelas

dengan malu-malu gadis kecil nan cantik jelita itu masuk kekelas baru dimana dia akan mendapat teman baru disini.

"Halo teman-teman... nama saya Sakura Haruno, panggil Sakura saja, semoga kita bisa berteman. Terima kasih." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Waaahhh... you're beautiful girl!" Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki yang berdiri dan berteriak bahwa Sakura cantik.

"Naruto, ayo duduk dulu." Kata ibu guru menegur murid laki-lakinya itu.

"Saku-chan, silahkan duduk disamping Naruto." Lanjut ibu guru mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Terima kasih Bu guru." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hai cantik, aku Naruto, mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersahabat. Hehehehe .. " Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lucu kepada Sakura dan Sakura pun tertawa melihatnya.

Sejak itulah persahabatan Sakura dan Naruto terjalin, dan sejak itu pula Sakura merasa takut kehilangan Naruto.

**End off flashback**

"Saku-chan, kekantin yuk?" Ajak Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Hemm... " Jawab Sakura singkat yang berarti dia mau kekantin bersama Naruto.

"Ayo... buruan... nanti kita tidak dapat tempat duduk loh... " Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

**-Dikantin-**

Seperti kata Naruto, kantinnya sudah penuh oleh para siswa.

"Bagaimana Saku-chan? Kita tak dapat tempat duduk nih!" Kata Naruto yang menggerutu.

"..." Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, menandakan bahwa dia juga tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Mau gabung?" Tawar seseorang yang duduk didekat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ino? Ayo Saku, kita gabung sama Ino saja. Terima kasih ya Ino kau memang baik." Jawab Naruto menyetujui tawaran Ino, Sakurapun hanya menurut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau kemana Ino? Padahal tadi ada ujian sama Obito senpai." Tanya Naruto yang mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya istirahat sebentar." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sakit Ino?"Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin istirahat." Jawab Ino.

"Ooo... " Naruto yang ber-oh-ria disertai dengan Sakura yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Naruto..." Panggil seseorang yang dikenali Naruto.

"Hinata? Sudah selesai rapatnya?" Jawab Naruto sambil mendekati pujaan hatinya, tanpa peduli Sakura dan Ino.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang mengejutkan Sakura.

"Tidak..." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hemm.. tidakkah merasa cemburu melihat mereka?" Kata Ino yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Sakura sontak terdiam!

"Uhuk-uhuk... apa yang kau katakan Ino? Tentu saja aku tidak punya perasaan itu." Jawab Sakura yang terus berkilah menutupi semua perasaannya.

"Hemm... ya sudahlah, tak perlu berekspresi seperti itu Saku-chan, santai saja." Kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil, entah apa yang ditertawakannya.

"Aku kekelas duluan ya." Jawab Sakura sambil meninggalkan Ino dikantin.

"Hohoho... sungguh mata, dan hati memang tak bisa berbohong. Saku-chan... kaulah pemeran utama di drama ini kan?" Ino yang berkata sendiri melihat gelagat Sakura.

Sakura terus memutar otaknya, berharap Ino hanya bercanda dan menggodanya saja, karena jika Ino tau semua perasaannya kepada Naruto, maka semuanya akan berantakan dan tidak aman lagi untuknya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Sakura melihat 2 orang yang sedang berpelukan mesra, Sakura yang tau siapa sosok itu sedikit terkejut meskipun dia pernah melihat hal serupa entah kenapa kali ini beda!, dihatinya seolah tersayat benda tajam yang membuat jantungnya terasa amat sakit! Hingga dia sulit bernafas, tanpa terasa dari balik kelopak matanya sudah mulai terjun tetesan-tetesan air mata yang kini tak terasa sudah deras membanjiri pipinya yang putih! Tak seharusnya Sakura melihat kejadian ini, entah kenapa! Mungkin inilah batas kesabarannya yang sudah tak bisa lagi membendung rasa sakit hatinya karena harus melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya bersama wanita lain! Sakura tau tak semestinya dia seperti ini, tapi kini hatinya benar-benar sakit! Sangat amat sakit! Tak tertahan lagi! Perasaan yang 5 tahun ini sudah dipendamnya sekarang akan meledak meskipun dia tak ingin meledakkannya.

"Hikss... hikss... Tuhan... aku tak tahan lagi! Kenapa tak sekalipun dia melihat dan menyadari kehadiranku! Akulah yang mencintainya melebihi wanita itu! Kenapa aku yang seolah tak ada arti untuknya! Ini tidak adil! Dia milikku Tuhan! Bukan milik wanita itu! " Sakura Histeris sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Menyadari adanya langkah kaki dari luar kelas, Naruto-pun keluar dari kelas, untuk melihat siapa yang melewati kelas itu, berharap itu bukan orang yang ada dipikirannya.

"Naruto? kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto keluar kelas.

"Maaf Hina-chan, ada yang harus aku lakukan." Jawab Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dari kelas. Hinata hanya diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa, 'Mungkin hal penting, biarkan saja lah, kalau ada apa-apa Naruto pasti bicara padaku' Batin Hinata.

Sakura terus berlari, berlari, berlari dan terus berlari tanpa peduli sekelilingnya. Hingga dia sampai di suatu tempat yang kosong diatap sekolah, tempat yang sekiranya bisa menghilangkan semua kesedihannya, tapi tak disangka, ternyata diatap sekolah ada Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai sambil memejamkan matanya. Melihat Sasuke, Sakurapun berjalan pelan-pelan, takut Sasuke mendengar langkahnya, tapi tiba-tiba,

"Aaaarrgghhh..." Sakura tersandung sesuatu, yang membuat dia hampir mencium lantai, untung Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sakura dari depan, yang membuat posisi mereka begitu dekat, hanya 10 cm! *aw.. aw... XD* -plaakk- gangguin SasuSaku aja Cha ,

"Saku-chan? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyadari kalau wanita yang ditangkapnya ini adalah Sakura.

"I-i-iya, aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih ya?" Jawab Sakura sambil membenarkan posisinya kembali berdiri.

"Sama-sama..." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura,

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi

"Hanya ingin memenangkan diri saja, tadi aku berencana ingin menyatakan cintaku kepada seorang wanita, tapi aku gagal sebelum menyatakannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Humm.. begitu..." Kata Sakura yang seolah tidak peduli dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri kenapa Saku-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja datang kesini, hehehe " Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa, tertawa yang dipaksakan!

"Saku-chan, ** te amo hasta la muerte** ... " Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang sontak membuat Sakura terkejut!

**TBC**

Gimana? gimana? jelek ya? **–nutupin muka sama bantal- =,=**

Maaf ya kalo cerita kedua Cha ini jelek, aneh, dan Gajje!

Ohya, kata terakhir Sasuke itu **'te amo hasta la muerte'** itu pake bahasa spanyol, artinya 'mencintaimu sampai mati, kalau salah, mohon maaf, karena Cha baru belajar bahasa itu, heeee... : )

Kalo ada yang gak suka Cha siap buat ngapus cerita ini, T_T **–bercucuran airmata-**

Dialog antara Cha sama pikiran Cha!

Pikiran Cha : Makanya Cha! Selesaikan dulu cerita yang 1 baru buat 1 lg! Dasar kamu tuh Cha!  
Cha : iya.. Cha tau, cerita satunya juga sambil diselesain ko! T,T

Pikiran Cha : awas kalo gak selesai! Ok!

Cha : iyah2... ko pikiran Cha sama bawel nya dengan cha? Hehehee : ))

*note : Sequel dari secret lover masih dalam proses pembuatan, cha masih mikir ide yang unik untuk sequel SL nya... : )) heeee

doain ya, biar cepet selesai, dan cepet di apdet, amiin... =))

Keep or delete?

Tinggalkan jejak kalian dsni ya?

Kalo yang riview cm 3 langsung Cha delete cerita ini! T,T

Rnr plissss...! *puppy eyes*^^ Cha nichi kudo_penggilla chocolattez


	2. Bagaimana jika aku tanpa dia?

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. Don't like don't read! OOC, AU. Songfic!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, **

**Friendship, Romance & Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Readers…. How are you? I miss you so much…. *muaaachhh* maaf beribu-ribu maaf, karena Cha baru apdet fict ini, sejujurnya alasan Cha karena Cha lagi sibuk banget sama kegiatan kampus, tugas kulyah, dan masalah lain yang seabrek dan belum kelar-kelar… *hikssss* -berlinang airmata- T_T**

**Mohon maaf, kalo cerita yang kemaren banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki, insya Allah Cha perbaiki di chapter 2 ini…. =))**

**Ini Cha apdet Look At Me Please chapter 2 yang sekarang cha ganti judulnya Wanna Be With You, semoga cerita ini bisa diterima dengan baik… amiiinnn… : )) di chapter 2 ini Cha pake lagunya 'Nano-Sebatas Mimpi' , 'Kerispatih-Lagu Rindu'**

***sesi curcol***

**Cha lagi bingung cari kado ultah buat cwo , kira2 apa ya readers? Kalo ada saran tolong kasih ke Cha y? thanks before… : ))**

**Summary :** "Tuhan… hanya Engkau yang tahu betapa aku ingin memilikinya, tolong Tuhan… sekali saja buat dia berpaling padaku…." Dengan penuh harap laki-laki bermata onyx itu memohon 1 doa, doa agar dia bisa memiliki sang mata emerald.

**Story by :** **Cha Nichi Kudo (Chanidtha Abigail)^^**

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini hak miliknya kakang **Masashi Kishimoto** ! gak akan pernah jadi milik Cha... busseeettt **–plakk!- di timpukin kang Masashi *hadeeehh* -teparr- : ((**

**Look At Me Please!**

**#Chapter 2 : Bagaimana Jika Aku Tanpa Dia?**

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

**Saat pertama…**

**Kudekati dirimu…**

**Menuruti semua inginmu…**

"Hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja, tadi aku berencana ingin menyatakan cintaku kepada seorang wanita, tapi aku gagal sebelum menyatakannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi kecewa.

**Dan tiba waktumu tuk beri jawaban…**

**Ternyata kau anggap aku hanya teman…**

"Humm.. begitu..." Kata Sakura yang seolah tidak peduli dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri kenapa Saku-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja datang kesini, hehehe " Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa, tertawa yang dipaksakan!

"Saku-chan, _te amo hasta la muerte_ ... " Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, yang sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

**Bawalah aku kedalam mimpimu…**

**Aku.. takkan meninggalkan kamu…**

**Walaupun itu semua hanya… sebatas mimpi…**

"Hah? Apa Sasu?" Jawab Sakura terkejut, benar-benar terkejut, bola matanya terbelalak seolah akan melompat dari matanya, Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

**Jadikan aku… kekasih hatimu…**

**Aku… menginginkan kamu…**

**Sungguh-sungguh merasa ku jatuh cinta…**

**Pada dirimu…**

"Hmm… lupakan saja Saku, bukan apa-apa." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa saat Sakura terkejut dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Sasu… bisa ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi…" Jawab Sakura sambil meyakinkan Sasuke.

"_Te amo hasta la muerte."_ Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya tadi, sambil menatap Sakura tajam, jantungnya kini seakan berdenyut dengan kencang, tak bisa berhenti berdetak, Sasuke gugup, dia takut wanita terindahnya ini akan marah dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakannya untuk kedua kali.

**Telah berbagai cara tuk dapatkan hatimu..**

**Tetap saja kau anggap aku…**

**Hanya teman…**

Sakura hanya diam, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia hanya membalas tatapan Sasuke, hanya berdiam kosong, entah apa yang harus ia jawab saat ini? Semua seolah terhenti hanya karena kata-kata yang diyakininya tidak salah dengan definisinya saat ini 'mencintaimu sampai mati'.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu terkejut Saku-chan…" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, dengan segera dia memutar badannya berbalik arah dengan Sasuke, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan, kemudian dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih terdiam dalam duduknya.

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pernyataan seperti itu, kini dia merasa telah menyakiti Sakura, benar-benar mengecewakan.

"Sasuke bodoh!" Sasuke mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa henti, entah dia harus berlari kemana lagi? Kini langkahnya terhenti, seolah ada yang menghalangi, benar… saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di depannya, Sakura yang masih bingung, pelan-pelan menyadarkan dirinya dari belenggu pernyataan Sasuke tadi, kini dia telah sadar siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sakura saat ini.

"Saku-chan? Ada apa? Kok seperti orang bingung begitu?" Tanya Naruto tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa Naru, aku hanya sedikit terkejut, hee… eng… gimana dengan Hinata? Dia rapat ya hari ini?" Jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya… Hina-chan rapat OSIS hari ini, makanya hari ini aku pulang sama kamu ya Saku-chan? Hehehe…" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lucu, tawa inilah yang membuat Sakura mencintainya.

"Haha… kau ini Naruto, ya sudah, hari ini mau pulang jam berapa?" Jawab Sakura dengan tawa pula, entah kenapa jika bersama Naruto, Sakura selalu bisa tertawa.

"Humm… gimana kalau kita nanti kita jalan-jalan dulu?" Kata Naruto mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan dulu.

"Yah… baiklah." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, sambil diiringi belaian lembut tangan Naruto yang mendarat di kepala Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku bingung, kenapa laki-laki ini selalu ada disaat yang tepat dan keadaan yang tepat, mungkin hal ini bisa menjadi alasan kenapa aku begitu ingin memilikinya.

'Naru… kapan kau bisa sadar dengan keberadaanku yang selalu ada didekatmu?' Batinku terus-terusan bertanya, menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang takkan pernah terjawabkan.

"Saku-chan… tadi kau kemana?" Mr. Pirang ini bertanya tentang keberadaanku tadi.

"Humm… tidak kemana-mana kok, hanya santai di atap gedung sekolah, heee." Jawabku sejujurnya.

"Saku-chan, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Katanya ragu-ragu.

"What?" Jawabku sedikit penasaran.

"Engg… Apa kau keberatan dengan hubunganku dan Hina-chan?" Sang Shappire pun mulai menatapku tajam, sungguh… tatapan yang membuatku tak berkutik.

"Tentu saja tidak… bukankah kau sahabatku? Kenapa aku harus keberatan jika sahabatku bahagia? Heee." Jawabku sambil menahan tetes air yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari mataku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Matahariku pun kini tersenyum manis, senyum inilah yang selalu menguatkanku. Aku rela melakukan apapun demi mekarnya kebun senyuman ini.

**Normal POV**

Teng-teng-teng… bel sekolah yang menandakan semua pelajaran telah selesai dan para murid boleh pulang. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong keluar kelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengumbar celoteh dan tawa bersama.

"Saku-chan… ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto siang itu saat dilihatnya Sakura berdiri di depan kelas.

"Yupp." Jawab Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala.

Mereka berdua bejalan menuju parkiran. Naruto tetap cengengesan di perjalanan. Sakura yang mendengar celotehan Naruto mau tak mau ikut ketawa juga.

"Silahkan tuan putri…" Kata Naruto saat mereka tiba di dekat mobil sport hitam milik Naruto. Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura.

"Hheehe.. terima kasih." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Dan Naruto pun membalas senyum manis itu.

Mobil pun siap melaju kencang di jalanan, berlomba-lomba, saling kejar-kejaran dengan sejenisnya. Di jalan bebas, penuh kesenangan, seperti perasaan Mrs. Pink ini, sang istana senyuman pun ada di dekatnya, betapa senang hatinya, bahkan tak terkira.

"Naru…" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ada apa tuan putri?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Mau janji 1 hal?" Tanya Sakura mempertajam tatapannya, seolah akan berkata hal yang sangat serius.

"Humm… apa?" Jawab Naruto, menepikan mobilnya sebentar di pinggir jalan dan menatap lembut Sakura.

"Jangan pernah tinggalin aku ya? Apapun yang terjadi." Kata Sakura serius.

"Iya tuan putri, tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Sini…"Jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura dan mengecup lembut kepala Sakura.

"Tuhan… aku mencintainya…" Kata Sakura sambil berbisik, bahkan suara lembut itu tidak terdengar jelas, isi hatinya kini telah keluar berhamburan dalam hangatnya pelukan lembut istana senyumnya, sang shappire pun terbawa dalam kenyamanan si emerald. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membuat semua menjadi indah.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita jalan lagi ya? Welcome to our journey… haha." Suara Naruto yang bersemangat dengan tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Yeaah… let's go…" jawab Sakura yang tidak kalah semangatnya.

Mobil itu melesat lagi dalam kebebasan kasih sayang shapirre dan emerald, mobil itu kini bertambah kencang, tak ada yang bisa mengejarnya, mereka masuk ke dalam dunia yang hanya ada mereka saja, sebuah dunia yang hanya dimiliki mereka, itulah dunia shapirre dan emerald.

Senyum bahagia itu terpancar jelas pada wajah Sakura, tak pernah dia rasakan kebahagiaan ini, tak pernah ia merasakan kesenangan ini, seolah semua bebannya terlepas dalam kebebasan geraknya bersama Naruto. Inilah hal terpenting yang tak pernah ingin ia lewatkan begitu saja, sebuah momen yang jarang ia dapatkan.

"Naru, kita pulang yuk?" Kata Sakura yang mulai merasa lelah dan ingin segera pulang.

"Humm… baiklah, kelihatannya kau capek sekali Saku." Jawab Naruto yang langsung mendekati Sakura.

"Aku…" Bruukkk! Sakura pun terjatuh pingsan.

"Sakura…" Refleks Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sakura, dia takut tubuh Sakura terhempas di lantai, orang-orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu pun menolong Naruto untuk menggendong Sakura kemobilnya.

"Sakura… kau kenapa? Sabar Saku… aku bakal bawa kamu kerumah sakit." Kata Naruto cemas, mobilnya dilajukannya dengan kencang, tak peduli rambu-rambu lalu lintas, tak peduli akan hantaman yang terjadi jika salah sedikit, dia akan menabrak mobil lain, kelajuan mobil itu-pun mulai tak terkendali, sudah terlalu kencang, Naruto tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya keselamatan Sakura.

**Bintang malam katakan padanya…**

**Aku ingin melukis sinarmu dihatinya…**

**Embun pagi katakan padanya…**

**Biarku dekap erat waktu dingin membelenggunya…**

**Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha**

"Sus, tolong saya, cepat!" Dengan amarah dan rasa takut yang bercampur, Naruto memerintahkan suster untuk segera memberi pertolongan pada Sakura.

"Maaf, silahkan tunggu disini sebentar, dokter akan memeriksa pasien lebih lanjut." Kata Suster kepada Naruto.

"Tapi sus." Jawab Naruto yang membantah, tapi belum selesai dia bicara suster tersebut sudah menutup pintu ruang ICU duluan.

"Tuhan… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Naruto bergeming sendiri sambil memutar ulang otaknya mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

**Bintang malam katakan padanya…**

**Aku ingin melukis sinarmu dihatinya…**

**Embun pagi katakan padanya…**

**Biarku dekap erat waktu dingin membelenggunya…**

Seingatnya Sakura hanya pingsan, mungkin faktor kelelahan, tidak akan parah, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, seolah akan terjadi hal yang menakutkan, seolah akan terjadi hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

**Tahukah engkau wahai langit…**

**Aku ingin bertemu membelai wajahnya…**

**Kan ku pasang hiasan angkasa yang terindah…**

**Hanya untuk dirinya…**

Dari dahinya turun deras air keringat, Naruto berfikir keras, entah apa yang dia pikirkan itu, dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan hatinya, dia berusaha mengatur keluar masuk oksigen dan karbondioksida dalam paru-parunya, hingga bisa memperlancar nafasnya.

**Lagu rindu ini ku ciptakan…**

**Hanya untuk bidadari hatiku tercinta…**

**Walau hanya nada sederhana…**

**Izinkan ku ungkap segenap rasa dan kerinduan…**

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruang tertutup itu mulai dibuka, Naruto yang melihat pintu itu dibuka pun langsung mendekat dan bersiap menghujani dokter dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Sakura baik-baik saja kan? Dia hanya kelelahan kan?" Naruto mulai menghujani dokter itu dengan pertanyaannya

"Humm… anda?" Tanya dokter tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura.

"Saya pacarnya dok, lebih tepatnya tunangan Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Jawab Naruto meyakinkan sang dokter. Padahal Naruto hanya berbohong sama sang dokter agar keadaan Sakura dapat diketahuinya. Jika tidak mengaku seperti itu, tentu saja sang dokter tidak mau memberi tahu kan keadaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ikut keruangan saya sebentar." Kata dokter tersebut mengajak Naruto.

**-TBC-**

***huaaahh…* -teriak gajje sambil celingukan- jelek yak? Gomen… =(**

**Sejujurnya, kepala Cha mumet banget… makanya Cha mohon maav kalo feelnya kurang… *plakk* napari pipi sendiri- T_T**

**Bales Rifyu yang gak log in:**

**Kazuma big tomat**: Makasih ya buat kritikannya, membangun banget. =) ok cha perbaikki la gi kok. Hope you like!

**Hitori Janai ra**: Thanks koreksinya. Maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan kemauan. Saya kan newbie. Mohon bimbingannya lagi ; )

**Me**: makasih ^^

**greensaphire7: **makasih ^^

**Garaa Afraka:** makasih kak ^^

**Readers… review yah?**

**Caci maki atau apalah, Cha trima… = (**


	3. Bagaimana jika aku tanpa dia II?

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. Don't like don't read! OOC, AU. Songfic!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, **

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T**

**Readers… makasih udah baca chapter yang keduanya, ini chapter 3 nya Cha apdet, semoga dichapter ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Aminn… : ))**

**Di chapter ini Cha kasih lagunya 'Lee Min Ho – My Everything (English Version)'**

**Alasannya : karena lagu ini keren bangeetttttttttttzzzzz… pertama denger pengen nangis.. huhu T_T**

**Special to 'My Everything' *Anton Oktora* : ini lagu buat kamu yank… : )) heee…**

**Summary :** Kembalikan senyum emerald ku Kami-sama, beri waktu agar aku bisa menjaganya lebih ketat dari penjagaan prajurit hatiku kemarin.

**Story by :** **Cha Nichi Kudo (Chanidtha Abigail)^^**

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini hak miliknya kakang **Masashi Kishimoto** ! gak akan pernah jadi milik Cha... busseeettt **–plakk!- di timpukin kang Masashi *hadeeehh* -teparr- : ((**

**Wanna Be With You**

**#Chapter 3: Bagaimana Jika Aku Tanpa Dia ? (II)**

**Flashback **

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruang tertutup itu mulai dibuka, Naruto yang melihat pintu itu dibuka pun langsung mendekat dan bersiap menghujani dokter dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Sakura baik-baik saja kan? Dia hanya kelelahan kan?" Naruto mulai menghujani dokter itu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Humm… anda?" Tanya dokter dengan maksud mengetahui hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura.

"Saya pacarnya dok, lebih tepatnya tunangan Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Jawab Naruto meyakinkan sang dokter. Padahal Naruto hanya berbohong sama sang dokter agar keadaan Sakura dapat diketahuinya. Jika tidak mengaku seperti itu, tentu saja sang dokter tidak mau memberi tahu kan keadaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ikut keruangan saya sebentar." Kata dokter tersebut mengajak Naruto.

**End off flashback**

**Di ruang Dokter**

Setelah menarik nafas panjang sang dokter mulai membuka suaranya, "Sebelumnya Saya minta maaf jika anda harus mendengar berita ini, saya harap anda bisa bersabar dan tabah dengan cobaan ini-"

Belum selesai dokter bicara Naruto memotongnya, "To the point saja dok, saya tidak mau bertele-tele." Ketus Naruto dengan sikap dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah, nona Sakura terkena penyakit kanker otak stadium 2… ini masih tahap awalnya saja, kami harus melakukan pemeriksaan lagi untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang keadaan nona Sakura." Tanpa basa-basi dokter menjelaskan penyakit Sakura.

"A-apa dok? Kanker otak? Tidak mungkin dok! Sakura baik-baik saja! Mohon periksa lagi dok…" Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar saat ini, sangat menyakitkan, entah kenapa hatinya yang begitu kuat kini seakan hancur mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang dokter.

"Maaf, itulah kebenarannya, Saya yakin, sebenarnya nona Sakura sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitnya ini, hanya saja dia belum bisa menerima semua ini, dianggapnya seperti biasa saja, saya yakin dia sudah merasakan penyakit ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu." Dokter-pun memberi penjelasan kepada Naruto agar dia mengerti dengan kenyataan yang sekarang inilah yang harus dihadapinya.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut. Nafasnya kini sesak! Seolah ada benda yang nyangkut di faringnya, benda besar seperti gumpalan daging yang seolah membuatnya tak bisa menelan apa-apa bahkan air liurnya.

'Kami-sama… apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?' Hati Naruto bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Dengan nyawa yang sekarang seolah hanya tinggal setengah Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupi kesedihannya berjalan menuju kamar tempat Sakura dirawat.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar yang terlihat damai itu pun dibuka perlahan oleh lelaki berambut pirang ini. Dilihatnya sosok manis itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan selang oksigen yang melekat di hidungnya. Perlahan Naruto mendekati tubuh itu, berusaha senormal mungkin, agar istirahat sang emerald tidak terganggu. Didekatinya pelan tubuh Sakura, tangan yang mungil milik Sakura itu kini disentuhnya lembut, diletakkannya mendekat pada ujung bibirnya, dikecupnya lembut tangan yang kini terasa dingin sedingin udara hati Naruto,. Tak tahan melihat keadaan Sakura, Naruto pun keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut, airmata yang dulu beku, kini keluar sendiri tanpa diperintah sang pemilik, seolah rapuh Naruto hanya terduduk lemah, dirogohnya kantung seragamnya, mengambil handphone yang dari tadi berdering tapi tak dihiraukannya, kini tombol handphone itu mulai diketiknya, menekan sebuah nomor handphone yang jarang dia hubungi namun tersimpan dalam daftar teleponnya.

Tut…

Klik,

"Hallo? Ini siapa?" Suara orang yang ditelpon Naruto.

"Sas, loe dimana? Sakura… " Jawab Naruto yang terbata-bata karena dia menahan airmatanya.

"Sakura kenapa Naru? Jelasin ada apa?" sahut Sasuke dari seberang yang tiba-tiba mendadak panik. Mungkin karena cara bicara Naruto yang terbata-bata itu.

"Loe kesini aja Sas, Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha kamar Azalea VIP 1." Jawab Naruto singkat dan langsung menutup telponnya.

"Hal-" Suara Sasuke terhenti karena telpon keburu ditutup oleh Naruto.

"SHIT! Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Sasuke yang bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha.

**I cant express with words on the earth**

**My heart toward you over flowering more and more**

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke itu berkecepatan tinggi, dengan panik Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak hati-hati, yang ada dipikirkannya hanya Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? dan kenapa Naruto sampai seperti itu? Tak pernah didengarnya suara Naruto yang berat seperti itu. Pori-pori dahinya mulai membesar, mulai terlihat adanya genangan air di sana, yaa.. keringat Sasuke mulai bercucuran karena kepanikannya, seperti secepat kilat, mobil sport merah itu dikendarainya, kencangnya hembusan angin malam seolah berbalik kalah dengan gas mobil Sasuke, mobil itu secepat hantu, tak peduli akan rambu lalu lintas yang jadi peringatannya, dia terus saja melaju di jalanan, melaju dengan pasti menuju tempat yang akan menjadi saksi atas semua pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

**Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha.**

Laki-laki bermata onyx itu mulai menelurusi koridor rumah sakit, dia mulai melihat satu per satu kamar yang dilewatinya, dan sampailah ia di sebuah kamar,

**Azalea's Room VIP 1**

_Cklek _

**I cant estimate with worldly counting**

**My endless love grows deeper and deeper**

**Nobody has made me laugh and cry as you have done**

**It's not like me**

Pintu kamar itu dibukanya pelan, dari depan pintu dia bisa melihat sosok yang dari dulu sangat ingin ia jaga, kini sosok itu lemah, hanya terbaring tanpa ada gerak sedikit pun, hanya terpejam seolah telah tenang dalam dinginnya sang malam. Perlahan tangan sang onyx mengelus lembut kepala sang emerald, didekatkannya dahinya kedahi emerald, pelan-pelan didaratkannya kecupan lembut di dahi si emerald, onyx itu memejamkan matanya sambil berkata,

**I wanna see only you and hear only you**

**I wanna let you live within me**

'Kami-sama… aku begitu mencintai gadis ini, sangat amat mencintainya, bahkan lebih dari nyawaku! Jaga dia Kami-sama, jangan buat dia tersiksa, biarkan aku yang gantikan semua kesakitannya.' Onyx itu mulai rapuh, pandangan kosong itu kini mulai berisi dengan airmata, airmata yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh, tumpah berhamburan, entah… kini, kekuatan onyx itu tak lagi selaras, pikiran, hati dan bibirnya tak lagi menjadi satu pondasi yang kuat, sungguh… Kami-sama-lah yang tau bahwa kekuatan itu kini telah melemah.

**Look at me,**

**Come to my arms you're my every**

**My everything**

**You're my everything**

**Love for you**

**I haven't won you always**

"Sas, gue mau ngomong sama loe." Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan ingin mengajak Sasuke bicara dari belakangnya.

"Kita keluar sebentar." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung mendekati Naruto dan keluar ruangan bersama Naruto.

**Di kantin rumah sakit**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Pertanyaan itu mulai menghujani si mata Shappirre.

"Sas, aku tidak tau harus mulai pembicaraan ini dari mana, Tapi yang pasti apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak! Aku hanya berfikir untuk memberi tahukan semua ini padamu, sahabat lamaku." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

"Langsung ke intinya Nar!" kata Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Sas, Sakura mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 2!" Jawab Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"APA? SHIT! Jangan main-main Nar!" Sasuke yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto itu, refleks berdiri dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, semua orang yang ada di kantin tersebut mendadak terdiam, seolah ada petir yang menyambar mereka, mereka langsung membatu.

"Aku selalu berharap ini main-main! Tapi inilah kenyataan nya Sas!" Jawab Naruto yang kini mulai emosi.

Cengkraman itu dilepaskan Sasuke, dia terdiam, membisu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, bibirnya seakan terkunci rapat, dia takut untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, takut mendengar kenyataan yang lebih buruk dari sekarang. Dengan pelan dilangkahkannya kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naruto, kini di hatinya seolah ada hantaman kuat benda berat yang membuat hatinya sangat amat sakit! Tak akan pernah ada orang yang tau tentang kehancuran hatinya saat ini.

**Sasuke's POV**

**My heart is happy the more I lost in your love**

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak! Seolah semua peredaran darahku berhenti mengalir, peluru itu tepat bersarang di otakku! Sakit…..! benar-benar sakit! Kali ini aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dia, aku takut tak bisa lagi melihatnya, sungguh… benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus melihat dia menderita. Kami-sama, apa ini hukuman untukku? Karena aku terlambat menjaganya? Kami-sama, kenapa harus begini? Jangan jatuhkan hukuman itu pada dia, cukup padaku saja.

**There's no expiration date for my love for you**

Pikiranku benar-benar kusut! Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ini tidak adil untukku! Kembalikan senyum emerald ku Kami-sama, beri waktu agar aku bisa menjaganya lebih ketat dari penjagaan prajurit hatiku kemarin.

**Normal POV**

Si mata onyx itu benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang terjadi saat ini, emerald-nya kini hanya tinggal sebentar, tak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggunya. Tak punya banyak waktu untuk terus bertahan dalam sakit yang seolah membuatnya membatu.

**If there's any, it would be 10000 years**

**Stay by my site if you feel hard**

**If I ever lose my everything.**

**I'll protect you**

Langkah kaki sang onyx mulai melemah, keseimbangan badannya mulai goyah, kali ini sang onyx benar-benar terpukul, dimana ia harus mengadukan semua rasa ini? Sebuah rasa yang mencabik mentah-mentah tubuhnya, rasa yang menancapkan sejuta pedang samurai di jantungnya! Kami-sama… Sasuke benar-benar mati karena sakit hatinya.

_Baby baby… I swear to you… _Nada dering HP Sasuke pun berbunyi, dilihatnya sebuah nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hallo." Sasuke menjawab telpon masuknya.

"Sas, dimana loe?" Suara orang yang menelpon Sasuke.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke karena merasa tak mengenal suara si penelpon.

"Ini gue, cewek paling keren di Ouran, Ino." Jawab si penelpon yang tak lain adalah Ino.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya diam.

"So? Loe dimana?" Ino bertanya lagi.

"Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oke, gue kesana sekarang." Kata Ino yang kemudian menutup telponnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, saat ini dia masih bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa? Hanya bisa diam, dan terduduk lemah depan kamar rawat Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat gadis berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, gadis ini hanya memakai celana jins pendek, kaos oblong berwarna hijau daun yang bertuliskan 'Always Understanding', serta memakai sandal jepit berbulu dengan warna yang selaras dengan baju, tak lupa dompet dan hp-nya dibawa di tangannya. Setelah dekat dengan tempat yang ditujunya, gadis ini mulai celingukkan mencari seseorang.

"Sasuke." Panggilan ini membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ino? Kenapa kau kemari?" Jawab Sasuke bingung, kenapa Ino datang.

"Aku dapat kabar dari Naruto, kalau Sakura masuk rumah sakit, dan kau ada di sini, makanya aku langsung kemari. Ada apa Sas? Saku kenapa?" Kata Ino panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang keberadaannya sambil bertanya tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura sakit Ino. Saat ini aku tak tau harus bagaimana?" Jawab Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemah, seolah separuh nafasnya benar-benar telah hilang.

**I wanna see only you and hear only you**

**I wanna let you live within me**

"Sas, ikut gue sebentar." Kata Ino tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke masuk kekamar rawat Sakura.

Ino berdiri di dekat Sakura yang terbaring lemah, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, saat ini, ingin sekali rasanya Ino menghajar Sakura biar dia bangun dari tidur yang membuat Sasuke lemah seperti ini.

"Sas, sekarang gue mau loe bilang sama Sakura kalo loe cinta banget sama dia!" Kata Ino yang menyuruh Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ino, apa-apaan sih? Gue lagi gak mood! Sekarang Sakura lagi sakit, biarin dia istirahat dulu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Ino keluar kamar, tapi Ino menahannya.

"Sas, gue orang pertama yang ngatain loe BANCI!" Jawab Ino menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Loe BANCI Sas! Loe itu benar-benar B-A-N-C-I. buat bilang loe cinta aja loe gak bisa! Apa itu bisa dikatakan seorang cowok? Hah! " Lanjut Ino marah kepada Sasuke.

"Ino, gue…" Jawab Sasuke yang terhenti saat dia lihat mata Ino benar-benar marah padanya.

BRAAKK!

Ino keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura sambil menghentakkan pintu kamar dengan keras.

**Look at me**

**Come to my arms you're my every**

**My everything**

**You're my everything**

**Love for you**

"Sakura-chan, entah kau bisa mendengarkan aku atau tidak, tapi kali ini aku ingin mengatakan hal yang pernah gagal ku katakan kemarin padamu. Ingatkah kau tentang keberadaanku? Ku mohon Saku, ingatlah aku, aku yang paling memperhatikanmu. Aku yang selalu setia menunggumu. Saku-chan, aku hanya ingin kau tau, sakit hatiku saat ini lebih parah dari sakit saat kau lupakan aku kemarin, benar-benar sakit Saku-chan, aku tak sanggup melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini, aku takut, takut tak bisa lagi melihat senyuman mu. Aku mencintaimu Sakura bahkan lebih dari rasa cintamu terhadap Naruto." Sasuke akhirnya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino, dia mengutarakan semua isi hatinya yang selama ini tertahan. Perlahan hujan itu mulai turun dari mata Sasuke, rintik-rintik kecil, gerimis dan sekarang deras. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura, dikecupnya dahi Sakura dengan lembut, the last Uchiha itu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, gadis yang selalu dicintainya. Pelangi hatinya.

**Only you the owner of my heart**

**You are my first, my last thing**

**I call out your name whenever I breathe**

**You're my every**

**My everything**

**Love for you**

**I love you my everything…**

**-TBC-**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… *teriak2 gaje***

**Ucapan trima kasih banyak yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fik ini…**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu. Tapi percayalah Chap ini spesial untuk kalian semua.**

Gimana? Gimana? –penasaran stadium akhir-

Kena gak feel nya?

Haduuuhhh…. Mav Saku-chan… kau harus sakit.. hikss ; (

Sakura : kau ini Cha!

Cha : heheh.. damaii… cinta damai Saku,.. *plakk!*

Semoga chap ini bisa diterima dengan baik. Amiinnn…. : ))

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian disini.

Riview yah… please

= ))

*puppy eyes* Lope u readers and rifyuwersss!^^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter …. XD

Chanidta_Abigail_Oktora

*Penggila_chocolattez*


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. Don't like don't read! OOC, AU. Untuk chapi ini bukan songfik! No flame!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, **

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T**

**Readers… makasih iah dah baca WBWU chapter 3, mav kalo apdetnya agak lama, coz Cha lagi UTS, lagi banyak banged kegiatan… hiksss :,( **

**Tapi percayalah, ceritanya masih panjang… hee**

**Chapter 4 ini terinspirasi atas apa yang terjadi sm Cha beberapa waktu lalu, kenangan yang bener-bener indah buat Cha n Anton… : ))**

**Semoga feelnya kena…**

**Haha:D**

**Summary : **Kami-sama… aku benar-benar takut jika emerald-ku tidak bangun-bangun lagi. Benar-benar takut… apapun itu akan aku lakukan asal Kau bisa kembalikan senyuman manisnya seperti semula, tepat di bibir merahnya.

**Story by :**** Chanidtha Oktora ^^**

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini hak miliknya kakang **Masashi Kishimoto** ! gak akan pernah jadi milik Cha... busseeettt **–plakk!- di timpukin kang Masashi *hadeeehh* -teparr- : ((**

**Wanna Be With You**

**#Chapter 4 : Apa Kata Kami-sama?**

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan, entah kau bisa mendengarkan aku atau tidak, tapi kali ini aku ingin mengatakan hal yang pernah gagal ku katakan kemarin padamu. Ingatkah kau tentang keberadaanku? Ku mohon Saku, ingatlah aku, aku yang paling memperhatikanmu. Aku yang selalu setia menunggumu. Saku-chan, aku hanya ingin kau tau, sakit hatiku saat ini lebih parah dari sakit saat kau lupakan aku kemarin, benar-benar sakit Saku-chan, aku tak sanggup melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini, aku takut, takut tak bisa lagi melihat senyuman mu. Aku mencintaimu Sakura bahkan lebih dari rasa cintamu terhadap Naruto." Sasuke akhirnya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino, dia mengutarakan semua isi hatinya yang selama ini tertahan. Perlahan hujan itu mulai turun dari mata Sasuke, rintik-rintik kecil, gerimis dan sekarang deras.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura, dikecupnya dahi Sakura dengan lembut, the last Uchiha itu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, gadis yang selalu dicintainya. Pelangi hatinya.

**End off flashback**

Kukuruyuk…. Suara kokokan ayam itu membangunkan tidur nyenyak laki-laki berambut emo yang sejak semalam berjaga di dekat sang emerald, seolah tak ingin ada yang merebut emerald-nya, dia terus menggenggam tangan sang emerald.

"Ughh…" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur di ranjang.

"Kami-sama… aku benar-benar takut jika emerald-ku tidak bangun-bangun lagi. Benar-benar takut… apapun itu akan aku lakukan asal Kau bisa kembalikan senyuman manisnya seperti semula, tepat di bibir merahnya." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium tangan Sakura, ketakutan akan kehilangan itu kini berkecambuk dalam hati Sasuke yang seolah setengah hilang karena melihat Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan lemah.

Dilihatnya, di meja itu tergeletak sebuah buku berwarna pink, khas sekali dengan aroma cherry yang menebar wangi hingga menusuk ke palung hati Sasuke. Satu demi satu halaman itu dia buka, satu per satu kata-kata yang indah tertulis dalam buku itu, Sasuke mulai membacanya,

_12 febuary 2008_

_Haii.. this is my diary, this is first story about him, Naruto U._

_Cherry – Sakura H._

_Humm… aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku? Kami-sama… hati ini benar-benar sakit saat harus melihat dia bersama wanita itu, aku tau ini hak-nya untuk memilih wanita itu sebagai kekasihnya, tapi apa dia tidak pernah tau? Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya! Ohh… Sakura… BODOH! T_T_

Sedikit takut, tapi rasa penasaran Sasuke membuat dia ingin terus membuka halaman berikutnya.

_14 febuary 2008_

_Just one!_

_EVERYTHING IS BULLSHIT!_

_Dia jadian dengan wanita itu!_

_Astaga… Kami-sama…! Hukuman apa yang sedang menimpaku!_

Sasuke bingung, halaman berikutnya hanya kosong, hingga sampai pada titik pertengahan, goresan tinta itu mulai ada kembali.

_1 Agustus 2009_

_Sebenarnya aku malas menulis apa-apa di buku ini! Tapi entah kenapa hatiku benar-benar ingin menumpahkan semua rasa ini hanya lewat tinta pena yang hampir habis ini!_

_Kami-sama… kenapa perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah? Selalu begini! Aku benar-benar mencintainya, tak ada yang lain selain dia. Tapi… ugh.. berhentilah Sakura! Berhenti mencintainya!_

Sasuke mulai mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura pada Naruto sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia meneruskan bacaannya, tanpa ia sadari airmatanya jatuh bercucuran, entah karena apa? Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik! Benar-benar sakit… Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit, apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang?

Sasuke mulai membuka kembali buku diari Sakura.

_04 November 2009_

_Kami-sama.. ingin rasanya aku cabut nyawaku sekarang juga! Sakit sekali rasanya! Aku melihat kejadian yang tak seharusnya aku lihat. Kejadian menjijikan yang tak pantas aku lihat! Tolong aku Kami-sama.. hatiku benar-benar SAKIT!_

_DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG!_

_SINGKIRKAN NODA KOTORMU ITU DARI NARUTO!_

_BANGSAT!_

Sasuke bingung dengan tulisan Sakura kali ini, entah apa yang dimaksud Sakura dalam tulisannya ini.

Halaman berikutnya pun dibuka Sasuke.

_9 November 2009_

_=,( So Sad ),=_

_Letih…_

_Ku akui aku memang letih karena terus begini._

_Sakit…_

_Tentu saja aku sakit!_

_Sakit yang mungkin tak ada obat penawarnya._

_Sungguh… aku tak tau apa nama rasa ini?_

_Semua ini membuatku tak sabar,_

_Membuatku sedikit menggila!_

_Kenapa aku seperti tak berdaya?_

_Aku seperti tak bisa lagi menghiraukan_

_Semua gelap, tak ada yang menerangiku_

_Aku tak mengerti atas semua perkara ini_

_Sungguh… benar-benar tak mengerti!_

_Tuhan…_

_Bisakah aku diizinkan untuk terus memendam rasa ini hanya dalam hati?_

_=,(( Cherry - Sakura H._

Sasuke ingin sekali meneruskan bacaannya, tapi Naruto tiba-tiba datang.

"Sas, loe gak mau makan dulu? Biar gue disini jaga Sakura." Kata Naruto yang prihatin dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang, memang benar, sejak kemarin Sasuke tidak makan. Wajahnya pun lusuh, pucat, kantung matanya terlihat hitam, bertanda dia tidak bisa tdur nyenyak serta banyak menangis.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap mata Naruto tajam, dia seolah tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, 'Biar gue di sini jaga Sakura' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sas?" Panggil Naruto bingung melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

'Kami-sama… ingin sekali aku bunuh si pirang yang ada didepanku ini! Aku amat benci padanya sekarang! Benar-benar benci! Dia yang buat Sakura-ku menderita! Sekarang dengan mudah dia berkata dia akan menjaga Sakura, selama ini dia selalu membuat Sakura tersiksa! Bisa-bisanya dia berkata demikian!' Hati Sasuke terus berteriak, mungkin dia tak bisa teriak langsung pada Naruto, tapi matanya benar-benar menyiratkan demikian tentang kemarahannya.

"Bisakah kau tutup mulut mu itu Naruto?" Kataku yang membuat si Baka ini melotot.

"Maksudmu apa, Teme?" Jawabnya bingung.

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini sebelum ku patahkan semua tulangmu itu!" Pernyataanku kali ini benar-benar penuh emosi, aku benci, yaa.. sangat membenci Naruto!

"Apa-apaan sih, Sas? Ak-" Sebelum dia menyelesaikan bicaranya tangan ku melayang begitu saja, aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tingkahnya!

'Buaagh' Pukulan ku mendarat lagi tepat diperutnya.

Normal POV

Tiba-tiba dua orang suster masuk kekamar Sakura.

"Ada apa ini? Maaf, kalau kalian ingin bertengkar silahkan keluar, jangan buat onar di ruang perawatan seperti ini!" Kata salah satu suster itu dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Tapi Sus?" Jawab Naruto berusaha menyangkal.

"Apa perlu kami panggilkan security?" Kata Suster yang satu lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan.

Di luar ruangan

"Maksud loe apa sih, Sas? Gue salah apa sama loe?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam membisu, tak satu kata pun yang ia keluarkan.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke pun ikut diam membisu. Hingga Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Gue peringati loe, JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH SAKURA LAGI! JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTOR LOE DARI SAKURA!NGERTI LOE!" Sakuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"SIAL!" Umpat Naruto meluapkan kekesalannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan dirinya sendiripun tak bisa, dia bingung apa yang harus dia perbuat? Sasuke pun berhenti disebuah bangku kecil dekat taman rumah sakit. Ia duduk dibangku itu.

'Kami-sama… kenapa kau hukum Sakura-ku seperti ini? Kenapa Kami-sama? Apa salah Sakura-ku? Hingga kau hukum dia begini!' Kata hati Sasuke.

"KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA.. BIARKAN AKU MENGGANTIKAN POSISINYA! BIARKAN AKU YANG MENANGGUNG BEBANNYA…" Teriakan Sasuke yang menggelegar, seperti petir yang siap menyambar orang. Tak lama kemudian turun hujan yang seolah membunuh Sasuke pelan dengan tetesan kecilnya yang tajam menembus kulit Sasuke, menyayat-nyayat pembuluh darahnya. Tak akan ada yang tau tentang kesakitan dan beban yang ditanggungnya saat ini, hanya Sasuke yang tau bagaimana rasanya menderita begini.

Tak terasa, tubuh yang kuat itu seolah tak bertenaga lagi, hanya tinggal seonggok kulit pucat yang tak berdaya dalam kelam sang pencerah. Sasuke terduduk diam dibawah hujan, hujan yang seolah ikut bersedih atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, kecuali pasrah dengan keputusan Kami-sama kepada hidup Sakura dan takdirnya bersama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, hujan deras itu dirasa Sasuke tak menetes lagi.

"Sasuke…" Kata seseorang sambil memayungi Sasuke.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Huaaaahhhhhh …. M-A-L-U _**

**Jelek yak? :,( **

**Mavv ya.. hikss… T_T**

**Jangan kecewa dengan hasil chapter ini, karena Cha benar-benar lagi musim mellow (baca: sedih banget) =,((**

**Mavv juga apdetnya lama… Cha lg UTS… T_T**

**Mungkin chapter berikutnya juga bakal ngaret, karena alasan yang sama seperti diatas. UTS … hee**

**Harap maklum… **

**Arigatou gozaimasu… *bungkuk-bungkuk badan***

**Harap rifyu yahhh….**

***puppy eyes***

**CHANIDTA OKTORA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. Don't like don't read! OOC, AU. Untuk chapi ini bukan songfik! No flame!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, **

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T**

**Hum… makasih buat semua yang dah baca cerita ini dari awal hingga sekarang, dan bersabar menunggu chapter berikutnya apdet. : ) arigatou –bungkukin badan-**

**Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu nama kalian, tapi yang jelas, cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua para readers n' reviewers. ^^**

**Inilah chapter 5 dari Wanna Be With You… : ) semoga cerita Cha kali ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Amiin.. : ))**

**Summary : **Pikiranku terbang jauh kealam yang aku tak tahu itu dimana? Hatiku kalut, entah harus berbuat apa lagi? Kami… kenapa sampai detik ini tak ada perkembangan apa-apa darinya? Kenapa sampai detik ini, dia masih belum membuka matanya? Tolong aku Kami, rasa takut ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi beku, membuatku menjadi bisu bahkan tertegun, aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dia, takut sekali… hingga, membayangkan hal terburuk saja bisa membuat jantungku sakit! Benar-benar sakit! 

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini hak miliknya kakang **Masashi Kishimoto** ! gak akan pernah jadi milik Cha... busseeettt **–plakk!- di timpukin kang Masashi *hadeeehh* -teparr- : ((**

**Story by :**** Chanidtha Oktora ^^**

**Wanna Be With You**

**#Chapter 5 : Apa Kata Kami-sama? (II)**

"Sasuke," kata seseorang sambil memayungi Sasuke.

"Ngapain loe kesini? Gue gak butuh kasian dari loe!" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino dan payungnya.

"Sasuke tung-" Sasuke tak menggubris teriakkan Ino, dia terus berlalu hingga punggung-nya tak terlihat lagi oleh Ino.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, dia terus berjalan kedepan dengan tatapan mata kosong, nanar yang berarti kepedihan tentang perasaan-nya yang kini seolah terkoyak oleh waktu dan kesempatan.

Perlahan Sasuke masuk ke ruangan –tempat Sakura dirawat- dari kaca pintu ruangan tersebut terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk disamping sang emerald.

Sepertinya Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut, dengan segera dia membalikkan badannya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Aku hanya bisa diam, karena aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku tak seharusnya menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini. Huft .. sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk tenang dan berfikir jernih agar semuanya bisa lebih baik.

Perlahan aku memperlambat langkah-ku menuju parkiran rumah sakit, setelah berjalan agak jauh akhirnya aku menemukan kendaraanku yang telah parkir di sini entah berapa hari, akupun telah lupa.

Dengan segera aku menghidupkan mobil sport kesayangan-ku , dan mulai mengendarainya ke area yang lebih luas. Entah kenapa? Adrenalin ini memacuku untuk terus menginjak gas mobilku, akupun menuruti kehendak batinku, mobil ini terus-terusan aku gas hingga seolah sampai pada puncaknya, aku tak bisa lagi menurunkan kecepatanku, aku seolah tak bisa lagi mengontrol kecepatan mobilku. Kami… kenapa aku begini? Semua seperti kaku.

Tanpa terasa mobilku berhenti sendiri di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Konoha, apartemen –tempatku beristirahat-.

Pelan-pelan aku turun dari mobilku, berjalan masuk ke dalam lobi apartemen ini, terus maju menuju lift yang akan membawaku ke lantai 23 'Sasuke Uchiha's Room' yahh… itu tempat hunianku. Aku merasa lift ini terlalu lama untukku yang sudah tak sabar lagi untuk merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur empuk di kamarku, huh… nafasku pun sudah mulai menunjukkan kelelahan nya.

_Tingg_

Akhirnya lift yang menurutku lambat itu telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengantarku, setelah sampai di sebuah kamar yang dipintunya tertulis 'Sasuke Uchiha's Room' aku mulai merogoh kantungku, untuk mengambil kunci kamar yang akan membuatku masuk kedalam ruangan pribadiku,

_Cklek_

Pintu itu telah terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk kedalam hunianku ini, dengan segera aku membuka baju yang ku pakai, dan mengambil handuk yang tergeletak rapi di kursi istirahatku, Kami… tak tahan lagi, suhu tubuhku benar-benar panas, seolah darahku mendidih, aku butuh air untuk sedikit menurunkan suhu tubuhku ini, dengan segera aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mulai menghidupkan shower untukku mandi.

Perlahan air itu mulai menetes di kepalaku, sejuk, dingin, aku mulai merasa tenang, suhu tubuhku mulai stabil lagi, walaupun sebenarnya masih mendidih, tapi sudah lumayan tenang.

Aku berniat untuk berada di kamar mandi ini sedikit lama, entah karena apa? Akupun tak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin berada di sini dalam waktu lama, walau yang ku lakukan di sini hanya sekedar merendam diriku di dalam bath up.

Pikiranku terbang jauh kealam yang aku tak tahu itu dimana? Hatiku kalut, entah harus berbuat apa lagi? Kami… kenapa sampai detik ini tak ada perkembangan apa-apa darinya? Kenapa sampai detik ini, dia masih belum membuka matanya? Tolong aku Kami, rasa takut ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi beku, membuatku menjadi bisu bahkan tertegun, aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dia, takut sekali… hingga, membayangkan hal terburuk saja bisa membuat jantungku sakit! Benar-benar sakit!

Entah sudah berapa lama aku merendam tubuhku didalam bath up ini, kepalaku terasa sakit, ugghh… nafasku.. nafasku kenapa? Sulit sekali untuk bernafas… Kami… kenapa begini? Gelap… pandanganku gelap, siapapun, tolong aku, tolong …

"Ke… Sasuke… bangun Sas." suara siapa ini? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan tahu bahwa itu tadi suara sahabatku, Shikamaru.

"Loe dah GILA ya Sas! Ngapain tadi loe tidur dalam bath up? untung gue cepet dateng, kalo nggak, entah loe gimana? Jangan gila deh!" laki-laki ini mulai memarahiku dengan ceramahannya yang panjang lebar.

"Hn." aku hanya diam mendengar apa yang dia katakan, seperti katanya tadi, mungkin benar, aku sudah gila, gila karena semua masalah yang lagi aku hadapi ini.

"Sas, gue sudah dengar cerita tentang Sakura dari Ino, makanya gue kesini sekarang." Shikamaru mulai membuka pembicaraannya denganku.

"…" Aku hanya diam, sakit! Jantungku sakit saat Shika menyebut nama yang sangat aku kenal itu.

"Sas, gue yakin Saku baik-baik saja. Dia pasti bisa lewati semua ini." mungkin niat Shika saat ini hanya untuk membuatku bersemangat lagi.

"Gak akan pernah ada yang ngerti posisi gue sekarang. Gue gak bisa liat Sakura menderita gini! Hati gue sakit liat dia tersiksa gini. Ngerti gak sih Loe!" cengkraman tanganku kuat sekali mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru, entah karena apa? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahku, yahh… aku ingin marah! Emosiku tak terkontrol lagi. Kami… ini bukan diriku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak akan gegabah seperti ini.

"Gue ngerti Sas, tapi loe gak boleh gini juga dong! Bukan cuma loe yang cemas, gue, Ino, dan Naruto juga cemas! Kita semua dalam keadaan yang sama." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkanku. Mungkin Shikamaru benar, aku tidak boleh begini, semua orang juga cemas dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Tolong biarin aku sendirian." itu ucapku terakhir setelah itu, Shikamaru menepuk punggungku dan perlahan pergi meninggalkanku.

Kami-sama… aku tahu Kau mendengarnya kan? Semua doaku selama ini? Tolong aku Kami… tolong segera sadarkan dia. Tolong… aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit ini, sakit di sini di hatiku.

**Normal Pov**

Sasuke masih terduduk lemah di kamar pribadinya, kemudian dia berdiri sambil menatap sebuah foto yang tersusun rapi di dinding kamarnya, foto seseorang yang benar-benar dia sayangi, seseorang yang saat ini terguling lemah di rumah sakit. Yah.. itu foto Sakura, tak terhitung jumlahnya ada berapa, yang pasti foto itu tersusun rapi berbaris di dinding kamar Sasuke.

Terbesit di pikiran Sasuke saat pertama kali dia bertemu Sakura. Saat itu mereka masih SMP.

**Flashback**

"Sas, ada siswi baru di sekolah Naruto, tertarik?" Shikamaru memberi laporan kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak terlalu." seperti biasa, Sasuke bersikap cuek.

"Huh.. payah loe, loe belum liat orangnya sih, makanya gak tertarik, serius Sas, cantik abis." kata Shikamaru meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Terserah, yang tentunya gue gak tertarik." Sasuke masih saja cuek dan berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Sas, mau kenama loe? tunggu gue." Shikamaru menyusul Sasuke.

"Mau pulang, gue bosan, mau ikut?" Sasuke nyengir nakal kepada Shikamaru.

"Let's go… hahahaa" mereka pun pulang bersama.

Sasuke menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil motor sport kesayangannya. Shikamaru hanya menunggu Sasuke didepan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Shika, loe aja yang bawa motor gue, gue males bawanya. Ok." Kata Sasuke saat dia berada tepat di gerbang sekolah –tempat Shikamaru menuggunya-.

"Serius loe Sas? Gue sih mau banget… hahaa" jawab Shikamaru kegirangan, jujur saja dari dulu dia ingin mengendarai motor sport milik Sasuke tapi baru kali ini Sasuke mengizinkannya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat –dengan gaya cool-nya-

"Pegang yang kuat Sas, gue mau ngebut, haha" Shikamaru kegirangan.

Merekapun melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah mereka.

"Shika, mau kemana kita? Bukannya jauh kalo lewat jalan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dipertengahan jalan.

"Hehe… mampir ke sekolahnya Naruto dulu ya? Gue mau lihat si tomboy."Jawab Shikamaru dengan cengiran lucu.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah loe deh." Sasuke hanya menurut.

"Siipp… gue suka gaya loe." jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

Shikamarupun melajukan motor menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju –sekolah Naruto-

Tiin..tiin… Shikamaru dan Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Naruto.

"Shika, Sasu." Panggil seseorang yang sangat dikenal Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Hei Naruto, sekolah loe dah bubar jam segini?" jawab Shikamaru sambil bertanya kepada Naruto –orang yang memanggil Shikamaru dan Sasuke-

"Hehehe… ya iya lah… ngapain sekolah lama-lama? Bosen gue." kata Naruto

"Hahaa… dasar loe! Sama sih, gue sama Sasuke juga ngerasa gitu, makanya kita cabut," ujar Shikamaru.

"Oh iya, loe pasti nyari Ino, iya kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ahh, ng-gak juga kok," jawab Shikamaru malu-malu.

"Hahaha… ngaku aja loe, merah tuh muka loe," Naruto yang mengejek wajah Shikamaru yang malu-malu.

"Naruto… gak lucu tuh!" Shikamaru mulai risih karena digoda Naruto.

"Hahahaha… lucu kok, muka loe tuh… hahhahaha." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

Shikamaru-pun hanya diam, karena sesungguhnya apa yang dikatakan naruto tadi benar adanya, tujuan utama dia ke sekolah Naruto untuk bertemu seseorang, yaitu Ino, Yamanaka Ino, cewek tomboy yang lagi dia dekati, mungkin akan dijadikannya sebagai kekasih.

"Sas, diem aja loe? Bete ya?"tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Gak juga sih, gue lagi bosen aja," ujar Sasuke seadanya.

"Bentar ya, gue tau apa yang bisa buat loe gak bosen lagi, tunggu deh 5 menit lagi, pasti ada seseorang yang lewat jalan ini." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lucu melirik Sasuke.

"Hn.. semoga saja orang itu gak buat gue berubah jadi bete." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Tenang aja, gue jamin gak akan bete deh. nah.. itu dia, loe liat cewek itu, rambut pink." Kata Naruto sambil menujuk seseorang.

"…" sepertinya Naruto benar, seseorang ini bisa menghilangkan badmood Sasuke, buktinya Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan seorang gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto tadi, gadis manis dengan senyuman yang indah, senyuman yang kini membius mata Sasuke, senyuman yang membuat Sasuke terpaku dalam pandangan indah tentangnya, gadis berambut pink sepunggung dengan pita kecil di rambutnya, hiasan tersebut membuat dia makin terlihat manis.

"Saku-chan," panggil Naruto kepada gadis itu.

"Iya… ada apa Naru?" jawab gadis itu sambil menghampiri Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Kenalin, ini sahabat baik aku, ini Shikamaru dan ini Sasuke." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Hai… aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno, salam kenal," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai Saku-chan, aku Shikamaru dan ini-" jawab Shikamaru

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kamu Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dengan Sasuke.

"Ehem… cieee… lama amat Sas jabat tangannya? Hahahaha." Shikamaru dan Naruto yang mengejek Sasuke. Ternyata hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menyemburkan rona merah diwajah nya.

"Ap-apaan sih loe," jawab Sasuke malu-malu.

"Humm… aku duluan ya?" kata Sakura yang ingin pulang duluan.

"Rumah kamu dimana?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura ingin pulang.

"Nggak jauh dari sini kok, lurus belok kanan, nanti ada komplek perumahan di komplek itu ada rumah aku." Jawab Sakura sambil menjelaskan alamat rumahnya kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

"Hn… boleh aku antar?" Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Hahaha… ciee…cie…cikitiew… ada yang mau PDKT nih.. hahahaa." Shikamaru dan Naruto mengejek Sasuke.

"Hehe… gak usah ya, lain kali aja, ok… bye." Jawab Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi-" kata-kata Sasuke tertahan karena Sakura sudah keburu pergi jauh dari mereka.

"Sabar bro, kan baru permulaan, hehehe" kata Naruto menyemangati Sasuke.

"Apa gue bilang, loe pasti kesemsem sama tuh cewek, haha… seorang Sasuke Uchiha nawarin diri buat nganter pulang cewek, duh… so sweet… hahaa" Shikamaru yang ikut-ikutan menggoda tindakan Sasuke barusan.

"…" Sasuke-pun hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu saling bergantian menggodanya.

"Wiihh… senyum mahal tuan Sasuke Uchiha tuh… haha." Naruto tertawa melihat Sasuke tersenyum malu.

"Udah deh, gue mau cabut, loe mau ikut gak Nar? Loe bawa kendaraan kan?" kata Sasuke yang beranjak ingin pulang dan mengajak Naruto.

"Iya lah, kalo gak bawa kendaraan gue pulang gimana?" jawab Naruto.

"Gue sama loe kan Sas?" tanya Shikamaru

"Gimana kalo loe naik angkot aja? Ok… bye.." jawab Sasuke yang seolah hendak meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Sas, jahat loe!" kata Shikamaru sedikit kecewa dengan Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Ya gak lah, ayo naik." Jawab Sasuke

"Hehehe… gitu dong, I love you Sas." Shikamaru langsung naik motor Sasuke, kali ini Sasuke yang membawa motor sport merah itu.

"Ya udah, kita ketemu di tempat biasa aja ya Sas, loe duluan aja, nanti gue nyusul, gue mau ambil motor dulu di parkiran belakang. Ok " kata Naruto.

"OK" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura hari ini, hampir setiap hari Sasuke pulang sekolah mampir ke sekolah Naruto. Walau hanya sekedar melihat dan bertatap muka sebentar dengan Sakura, tapi itu sudah membuat dia merasa bahagia berada didekat Sakura, gadis manis yang saat ini sedang memenjarakan hatinya.

**End Off Flashback**

Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… berulang kali Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura, berharap dengan begitu Sakura bisa cepat sadar dari kritisnya.

'Aku merindukanmu Sakura… benar-benar merindukanmu…' gumam Sasuke dalam lamunannya, tak ada yang tahu tentang kerinduan Sasuke kepada Sakura saat ini, tak ada yang bisa mengerti tentang semua hak yang paling diinginkan Sasuke saat ini, 1 orang pun tak akan mengerti, hanya dirinya dan Kami-sama yang mengetahui tentang itu.

Perlahan Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjalan pelan menuju lemari kecil, dibukanya lemari itu, lemari tempat dia menyusun rapi semua DVD koleksinya, diambilnya satu dari sekian banyak CD yang tersusun disana, dia menyetel CD itu dalam DVD playernya, terdengar samara sebuah lagu, lagu perih yang kala didengar akan membuatnya menjadi lebih rapuh dari sekarang, lagu yang saat ini bisa menggambarkan perasaan sulitnya. Sasuke pun mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Sebuah lagu dari penyanyi muda yang sangat diidolakan Sakura,

**Kimbum – I'm Going to Meet Her**

_Within the people I simply brush by  
I wanted to find more than anyone  
The eyes welled up with tears, that voice  
I only want to hold you  
If I miss you and call out to you my dear  
Wherever I may be, it is for you_

_I'm calling your name again  
Because I'm like this  
Because your are the one I love  
I'm going to see you again  
A love deeper than my tears_

_The lamp on the street where we  
First spoke shines a light on my heart  
Evething that catches my eyes,everything  
Are memories that remind me of you  
If I tell you that I've gotten too really like you  
Will you feel unsettled? I wonder_

_I'm calling your name again  
Because I'm like this  
Because you are the one I love  
I'm going to see you again  
A love deeper than my tears_

_With only you  
No matter how many things  
Even if I'm reborn  
Will you feel insettled? I wonder_

_I love you more than anyone  
Inside my heart,  
Because you live in my heart  
I'm going to meet you now  
Bringing along the promise of forever  
I'm so happy to be loving you_

**-TBC-**

Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhh…. #triak2 histeris kayak orang gila#

Bagus gak?

=,=

Maav kalo mengecewakan…

Mood Cha lagi mellow bangett….

T.T

Cha lagi putus sm si Ayank,

Hikss…hikss…. #bercucuran airmata

Says: PLISS! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU! AKU GAK MAU PISAH DARI KAMU! DEMI TUHAN AKU GAK IKHLAS PISAH DARI KAMU…!

…

ANTON OKTORA!

*maav ya teman, Cha lagi sedih banget…T.T

Harap maklum..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di sini…

Rifyu pliss ^^

Chanidtha Oktora

*Always alone!*


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. Don't like don't read! OOC, AU. Untuk chapi ini bukan songfik! No flame!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku **

**Friendship, general**

**Rate : T**

**Hum.. readers… thanks a lot for all… =D , mav kalo Cha lelet ngapdate fic ini, coz lagi sibug semesteran, ini aja nyolong waktu belajar Cha bwt nulis nih fict… hehe : )) *ssstt… jangan ampe ketahuan mamah* #plaaakkk XD**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak kepada readers and reviewers, mav gak bisa nyebut satu persatu, tapi percayalah fict ini Cha persembahin buat kalian semua… =D arigatou gozaimasu *bungkukin badan* =D**

**This is it, Chapter 6 Wanna Be with You… **

**Summary : **Entah sejak kapan? Tapi aku punya satu sugesti buruk untuk diriku sendiri, sebuah sugesti yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan, sebuah sugesti yang akan aktif saat kau tak ada bersamaku, dan dengan otomatis akan berhenti saat kau kembali lagi.

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini hak miliknya kakang **Masashi Kishimoto** ! gak akan pernah jadi milik Cha... busseeettt **–plakk!- di timpukin kang Masashi *hadeeehh* -teparr- : ((**

**Story by : Chanidtha Oktora ^^**

**Let's enjoy it! ^^**

**Wanna Be With You**

**Chapter 6 : Tentang Hujan yang Menyesakkan!**

Pagi ini begitu cepat dirasakan oleh laki-laki emo bermata onyx, sebut saja namanya Sasuke, yah… Sasuke Uchiha. Cahaya matahari yang mulai menerobos dinding kamarnya tak khayal bisa membangunkan laki-laki pendiam ini. Hingga matahari itu mulai menembus jendela kaca kamarnya dan menyentuh kulitnya, terasa sekali panas ini bukan panas biasa, melainkan panas matahari siang yang amat menyengat.

"Ughh… " akhirnya laki-laki emo itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan setengah kesadaran, Sasuke turun dari ranjang empuknya, sambil mengacak-acak rambut 'pantat ayam-nya'. Sasuke mengambil handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiran kalutnya.

Terdengar suara air yang keluar deras dari shower, air itu perlahan mulai membasahi tubuh tegapnya, mulai menelusuri lekuk-lekuk seksi disetiap sudut tubuhnya, air itu mengalir dengan riang bersamaan dengan gerakan-gerakan usapan Sasuke keseluruh tubuhnya.

Seperti biasa Sasuke masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang lupa melepas jam tangan saat mandi, untungnya jam yang dia pakai merupakan jam tahan air, maka dari itu, Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir jamnya rusak.

Laki-laki itu melihat detikan jam tangannya, sudah 30 menit dia berada di kamar mandi ini. Pikirnya, ini sudah cukup lama untuk mengembalikan pikirannya kembali normal. Sasuke segera memakai handuknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

_Ting-tong_

Bel apartemennya berbunyi…

Dengan masih memakai handuk, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

_Cklek_

Terlihat sesosok wanita berambut kuncir kuda berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Ino? Ada apa pagi-pagi gini?" tanya Sasuke kepada sosok wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Ino.

"Hah? Pagi? Siang kali! Gak sih, sengaja aja, gue gak disuruh masuk nih?" jawab Ino.

"Ya sudah, masuk gih. Duduk dulu, gue mau pake baju, kalo mau minum ambil aja di dapur. Ok." ujar Sasuke sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yupp." Jawab Ino.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar kamar dengan kaos polos hitam yang diluarnya dipadukan kemeja kotak-kotak halus berwarna hijau muda dan biru muda tapi dominan berwarna hitam, selaras dengan celana jins nya saat ini, berwarna hitam tapi bukan hitam terang, hitam sedikit pudar. Tak lupa Sasuke melengkapi penampilannya itu dengan rambut pantat ayamnya. Sasuke tampan, yahh… sejak lahir laki-laki ini memang sudah tampan.

"Tumben loe rapi, Sas!" kata Ino dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Bilang aja kalo gue ganteng gitu, iya kan? Hahha" jawab Sasuke dengan bercanda.

Terlihat senyuman manis Sasuke, senyum yang sudah lama tidak muncul dari wajah tampannya.

"Hah? Terserah loe deh! Dasar narsis!" kata Ino diiringi cengiran lucu Sasuke.

"So? Ada apa nih? Gak mungkin banget loe datang ke apartemen gue tanpa alasan? Iya kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Alasan pertama emang karena gue iseng, alasan kedua karena ada yang mau gue omongi sama loe." Jawab Ino.

"Hn… about what?" sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"About Sakura." jawab Ino, sepertinya jawaban ini membuat Sasuke berubah ekspresi.

"Hn…" Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah diam, ekspresinya kembali datar, ada sesuatu dalam mata itu sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia ingat.

"Sakura sudah lewat dari masa kritisnya. Kata dokter kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi Sakura akan siuman." kata Ino dan kali ini ekspresi Sasuke sedikit lega, terlihat senyum kecil dari bibirnya.

"Oh… syukurlah kalo begitu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Loe gak mau jenguk Sakura?" ajak Ino.

"Mungkin nggak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Why?" tanya Ino lagi dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Karena yang paling dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini adalah Naruto, bukan Sasuke. Setidaknya itu yang tertulis jelas di buku diarynya." jawab Sasuke.

"Yang dibutuhkan Sakura itu bukan Naruto ataupun Sasuke, tapi seseorang yang bisa menguatkan dia." kata Ino jelas.

"Ya… dan itu Naruto, Ino!" jawab Sasuke.

"Ternyata loe masih berkelamin ganda! BANCI tau gak! Setau gue Shikamaru gak punya sahabat yang BANCI kayak loe!" kata Ino emosi dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini. Terlalu lemah, itu menurut Ino.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Inopun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu apartemennya, sedangkan Ino pergi keluar, entah kemana?

"Mungkin kau benar Ino, aku masih tak punya nyali untuk menguatkan Sakura." Gumam Sasuke.

**00oooo00**

Sesosok pria setengah baya berjalan dengan tegap di koridor Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha, pria dengan dandanan rapi menggunakan kemeja lengkap dengan dasi beserta jas. Pria ini menuju tempat informasi rumah sakit.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster di tempat informasi itu.

"Nona Sakura dirawat di ruang mana, Sus?" jawabnya menanyakan info tentang ruangan seseorang.

"Hum… nona Sakura Haruno bukan?" tanya Suster itu menyakinkan kembali tentang orang yang ditanyakannya.

"Iya." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya Pak, " kata Suster itu sambil mencari daftar nama pasien dikomputernya.

"Nona Sakura Haruno dirawat di ruang Azalea VIP 1 Pak." Lanjut sang suster memberi informasinya.

"Terima kasih, Sus." Sambil tersenyum pria itu melangkah menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh suster tadi. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di ruangan itu.

**Azalea's Room VIP 1**

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar azalea itu terbuka, terlihatlah perempuan cantik yang saat ini seperti sedang tidur pulas diatas ranjang. Pelan-pelan pria itu mendekatinya.

"Sakura sayang… Papi di sini, Nak… bangun sayang… Papi kangen sama kamu… Sakura… " keluarlah kata-kata indah itu dari mulut pria rapi ini yang tak lain adalah ayahnya Sakura.

"Sayang… gak mau peluk Papi nak?" belaian lembut itu mendarat di kening Sakura, disertai dengan kecupan sayang di kepala Sakura.

Tak lama setelah itu ada seorang dokter dan suster yang masuk ke ruangan Sakura.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya ayah Sakura saat dokter itu mendekat pada Sakura.

"Sebentar ya Pak, saya periksa dulu Sakuranya." jawab Sang dokter sambil memeriksa Sakura.

Dengan sabar ayah Sakura menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Sakura, setelah selesai dia tak sabar untuk menghujani dokter itu dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya ayah Sakura lagi kepada dokter itu.

"Hum… Anda?" jawab dokter itu dengan tampang penasaran.

"Saya Naoki Haruno, ayahnya Sakura." Jawab ayah Sakura.

"Oh… baiklah, silahkan ikut ke ruangan saya." Kata sang dokter sambil keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura yang diikuti oleh ayah Sakura dari belakang.

Di ruangan Dokter

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk Pak." Kata Dokter itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih dok." Jawab ayah Sakura sambil beranjak duduk.

"Anda benar-benar belum tau sama sekali tentang Sakura?" tanya dokter itu.

"Tidak Dok, saya sudah tau keadaan anak saya, dan sekarang saya ingin tau perkembangannya." Jawab ayah Sakura dengan ekspresi sedikit cemas.

"Hum… tadi pagi Sakura sudah melewati masa kritisnya, mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia akan siuman. Saya sedikit terkejut tentang keadaan Sakura saat ini, karena kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk seorang pengidap kanker otak stadium 2 bisa melewati masa kritisnya dengan cepat. Tapi syukurlah, kami jad bisa berbuat lebih lanjut untuk meronsen Sakura, agar kami bisa tau perkembangan kankernya." Jawab Dokter itu panjang lebar menjelaskan keadaan Sakura.

"Syukurlah Dok, berarti Sakura bisa sembuh kan?" kata Ayah Sakura berharap.

"Kemungkinan besar Sakura akan sembuh, tapi semuanya tergantung pada Tuhan." Jawab Dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah dok kalo begitu, terima kasih banyak, saya permisi dulu." Kata Ayah Sakura.

"Oh iya Pak, sebenarnya saya sedikit bingung, siapa tunangan Sakura? Anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto atau yang satu lagi bernama Sasuke, pertama kali Sakura masuk rumah sakit ini, dia diantar oleh Naruto yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya, tapi setelah itu Sasuke-lah yang dengan rajin datang menjenguk Sakura setiap hari, bahkan tak jarang dia tidak pulang hanya untuk menemani Sakura, dan entah kenapa belakangan ini Sasuke sudah jarang terlihat." Dengan ekspresi sedikit penasaran dokter itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat ayah Sakura lebih bingung.

"Hum… saya rasa bukan keduanya, karena anak saya belum punya tunangan, kekasihpun dia tidak punya. Baik Dok, saya permisi." Jawab Ayah Sakura sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan dokter itu. Sang dokter pun lebih bingung lagi, bahkan sudah tidak tau harus berekpresi seperti apa.

"Sasuke dan Naruto ya? Humm…" gumam ayah Sakura sambil melenggang di koridor rumah sakit.

**0oo=((oo0**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kami… ternyata aku benar-benar sudah gila? Aku tak bisa membedakan mana yang harus aku lakukan dan mana yang tidak semestinya aku lakukan? Entah, harus berapa lama lagi kelemahan ini akan aku tunjukkan? Aku sudah tak tau dimana semua berarah? Seolah sudah letih dari kehidupan yang tak pernah berhenti dari rasa yang sering disebut 'Sakit'.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, aku mulai berdiri perlahan menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Dengan sigap aku menuju beranda luar yang ada di kamarku, beranda ini menunjukkan betapa luasnya langit yang mungkin sedang memperhatikan kelemahanku.

Aku malu, yah… aku malu dengan awan yang dengan riang menari di atas kepalaku, sedangkan aku hanya berdiam diri tanpa bisa melakukan hal yang pasti. Aku mengangkat wajahku kearah langit, terlihat betapa luasnya langit itu, kemudian aku merasa hari yang cerah itu terlihat murung, awan putih itu perlahan berubah wajah menjadi hitam, dan hari itu langsung drastis menjadi mendung. Aku ulurkan tanganku ke depan, terasa ada titik-titik air jatuh perlahan membasahi tanganku, kemudian titik itu menjadi deras tak terkendali menyerang seluruh permukaan tanganku. Yah.. itu titik air hujan yang seolah mengoyak kulit luarku, dan merobek-robek dengan paksa pembuluh darah di nadiku.

Kami… aku tak kuat lagi… kekuatan yang selama ini menjadi senjata untukku malah harus menjadi boomerang yang memaksaku untuk terus terpuruk dalam kelemahan hatiku.

Kemudian aku beranjak dari beranda kamarku menuju meja yang biasa menjadi tempat aku meluruskan semua inspirasiku, aku mulai mengacak-acak susunan buku di meja itu, kali ini benar-benar seperti bukan jati diriku yang asli, yang selama ini sangat membenci hal yang tidak rapi! Aku mencari sesuatu, suatu benda berharga untuk dia –orang yang saat ini memenjarakanku-.

Ah, itu dia, itu yang aku cari, aku mengambilnya sesegera mungkin, sebuah buku diary berwarna pink yang khas meluaskan harum cherry lembutnya. Aku membuka buku itu, dan mengambil sebuah pulpen yang kemudian aku coretkan di halaman kosong buku itu.

_**_Tentang Hujan yang Menyesakkan!_**_

_Dulu, aku sangat mencintai titik kecil yang jatuh dari langit_

_Aku sangat menyukai titik itu_

_Titik yang biasa aku sebut hujan_

_Titik-titik kecil yang berbunyi dengan keharmonisan nada nyaman di hatiku_

_Titik-titik kecil yang selalu berkesan indah dalam benakku_

_Tapi aku rasa sekarang aku kehilangan titik kecil itu,_

_Aku benar-benar membenci penggantinya_

_Titik kecil yang kini menjadi ganas!_

_Hujan indah yang berubah menjadi hujan deras dengan angin kencang_

_Seolah mencabik-cabik pertahananku._

_Sekarang aku marah pada hujan!_

_Aku marah pada hujan yang turun dimusim kemarau!_

_Aku marah pada hujan yang turun deras tanpa henti membasahiku!_

_Aku marah pada hujan yang selalu meninggalkan jejak menyesakkan di sini, di hatiku!_

_*Untuk Cherry – Mr. Uchiha*_

Apa ku bilang? Hujan itu terus keluar dari balik kelopak mataku, hujan yang tak pernah aku inginkan! Kami… aku marah! Aku benar-benar marah pada hujan yang menyesakkan ini! Tolong hentikan semuanya!

**Normal POV**

Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya menuju garasi mobil di lantai bawah, bajunya basah karena hujan yang turun membasahinya saat dia sedang berada di beranda kamarnya tadi.

Kemudian Sasuke mencari mobil sport merah kesayangannya, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari mobil itu, karena warna mencoloknya dan nomor polisi yang sangat dikenalinya _'S 45 UKE'_ Sasuke segera menemukan mobilnya.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil, dan menghidupkan mesin mobil ini. Tanpa ragu Sasuke menginjak gas mobilnya hingga tak terkendali, mobil ini dibeli Sasuke untuk siap tempur di jalanan. Yah… mencirikan khas Sasuke yang diam tapi banyak tindakan, itu mungkin arti warna merah dari mobilnya.

Jalanan sore ini membuat Sasuke harus berhati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya, karena saat ini banyak pengendara lain yang juga tidak sabar untuk terus maju kedepan. Sasuke sudah yakin kemana arah yang akan dia tuju, yah… ketempat dimana dia bisa meredakan hujan di hatinya dan meredam emosi memuncaknya.

Tempat yang saat ini ada Dia, orang yang paling berpengaruh dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

**0ooX((oo0**

Laki-laki tampan itu berjalan tegap di koridor rumah sakit, koridor ini seolah berhenti bereaksi saat Sasuke berjalan pasti di area itu, tak sedikit para suster dan semua orang yang lalu lalang di sini berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memperhatikan laki-laki tampan ini.

Setelah benar-benar sampai pada tempat yang dia tuju, dengan yakin dia masuk ke ruang rawat itu, dan berjalan pelan menuju sesosok gadis manis yang saat ini mungkin sedang tertidur pulas bak putri tidur yang menunggu sang pangeran.

Sasuke mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, kemudian tetesan kecil keluar dari balik kelopak matanya, tetesan kecil itu jatuh tepat di pipi Sakura, tetesan kecil yang melambangkan betapa rapuhnya kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

"Sakura… aku senang saat aku dengar dari Ino bahwa kau sudah melewati masa kritismu, aku bahagia Ra, aku tau Sakura-ku pasti kuat, dan bisa melewati tahap ini dengan baik." Sasuke berbisik di depan Sakura diiringi tetesan lembut airmata Sasuke lagi.

"Saku, aku merindukanmu… merindukan setiap detail tentang Cherry-ku," kali ini luapan rasa rindu itu tersalurkan lewat kecupan lembut yang mendarat di kening Sakura.

"Sayang… kau tau? Hujan itu kini membuat aku sakit, hujan itu kini membuatku sesak, dan hujan itu kini membuatku benar-benar marah! Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan keadaan ini sayang… aku sudah benar-benar rapuh dengan situasi ini… kali ini tolong kuatkan aku lagi… tolong… entah sejak kapan? Sebuah sugesti buruk sudah tumbuh dalam benakku, sugesti yang aktif saat kau tak ada bersamaku, sugesti yang tak bisa aku kendalikan dan hanya bisa berhenti saat kau kembali lagi padaku." Sasuke terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, semua rasa berkecambuk di hatinya, semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu dalam penatnya.

Rasa yang selama ini tertahan karena kepedihannya, rasa yang selama ini tak pernah berubah karena 1 alasan yaitu senyuman dari Cherry-nya. Mungkin rasa itu sudah begitu berkembang hingga tak disangka rasa itu mulai menggerogoti semua emosi batin Sasuke.

Rasa yang Sasuke bilang itu adalah CINTA.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam saat dia sadar ada reaksi dari Sakura pada tangannya, sedikit gerakan kecil tangan Sakura.

"Sakura… kamu sadar Ra?" genggaman itu kian menjadi saat Sasuke melihat reaksi dari Sakura.

"Hhahh.. Sas..sa..ssu..kee…" hanya suara bisikan tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

**Kyaaaa….. *histeris gila***

**Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga… alhamdulillah….**

**Oh iya sekedar curcol, semoga feelnya dapet coz apa yang Sasuke lakukan di beranda kamarnya itu sama persis dengan apa yang cha lakuin kemarin.**

**T.T *bercucuran air mata***

**Makasih semuanya….**

**Silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa rifyu yak… =D**

**Cha tunggu rifyunya….*puppy eyes***

**-Chanidtha Oktora- **

***Salam Coklat***


End file.
